As Water Allures Light
by ohmygoshamy
Summary: The beautiful witch Wisteria Iris seemed to have the perfect life. She was at the top of her class at the secretive Hawaiian school, Kilauea. She had wonderful parents that loved her, as well as many friends. What will happen to her when tragedy strikes?
1. As Water Allures Light

The sixteen year old Veela-Witch dipped her feet into the ocean for the last time. Wisteria, named after the soft violet color of her eyes, felt the warm salt water lapping against her smooth, luminescent skin. The sun kissed her soft face as she felt the fragrant breeze comb through her long, sparkling blonde hair. She listened to the tourists laughing and the cars rumble by in the nearby city. The muggle world was so loud sometimes…

It wouldn't be long now. She had to go to the strange muggle "airport" in less than an hour. She wasn't safe here, standing alone on the beach. They could find her and kill her at any second. They didn't care if muggles saw them do it. Biding her time, she waited for her father to call her.

Wisteria felt her stomach sink as the plane rose off of the ground. She knew she wouldn't see her home for an excruciating amount of time. It would probably be best, she thought, if I didn't return at all. She looked out the window to see the islands zooming by beneath her. She saw the white beaches lined with surfers and tourists. She saw the turquoise ocean sparkling happily, as if someone had told it she would be back tomorrow. She saw the volcano where she had attended school. It was erupting. She admired the endless blue sky that surrounded the plane.

She couldn't help but enjoy herself just a bit. She had never been this high in the air before. She had flown on broomsticks, but she and her fellow students were restricted to the inside of the volcano, among the ash and sulfur. In Hawaii, the number one rule was that muggles were kept completely separate from magic. This meant she could never be seen near the volcano or in her school uniform. The school she had previously attended was inside the volcano Kilauea on the island of Hawai'i, an extremely secretive and elite school for wizards. She doubted anyone in Scotland would have heard of her school. She bleakly thought of the strange expressions she would receive when she tried to explain where she was from.

Fear suddenly gripped her. What would she tell her peers when they asked her why she left? She went to an elite school in a tropical paradise. What reason could someone have for leaving? Should she lie about where she was from as well? She had never been an outcast before, and she would surely become one at this boarding school.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. A flight attendant's face smiled at her.

"Would you like something to drink, sweetheart? You look a bit pale."

"N-no," Wisteria stuttered, surprised. "How long do I sit here?"

"…Well, we should land in Los Angeles in about 3 hours."

"Los Angeles?? I thought I was going to London!"

The flight attendant gave her a quizzical look. She was wearing a lot of makeup. The black mascara particles clung to her eyelashes and her lips were red and cakey. Her bright purple eyeshadow seemed to glare at Wisteria.

"If flights are too long, they stop in some cities along the way. This flight is stopping in Los Angeles, and then it's flying to New York from there. Then it's going to London."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you."

The flight attendant moved on, and Wisteria felt herself blushing. She knew next to nothing about muggle transportation. She didn't know how this plane was hanging in mid-air without the aid of wings or magic, she didn't know the process people went through when they went on planes, and the flight attendant probably thought she was strange and rude. This whole trip had been very strange and embarrassing to her since she went through security at the airport and asked if the machines would electrocute her.

As these thoughts flew through her head, she twisted around in her seat. Her father was a few rows back, carrying what appeared to be a normal conversation with the flight attendant. He was calmly smiling at her, and even ordered a drink. Wisteria was comforted knowing he was near her, though she inwardly wished that they didn't have to walk and sit separately so they wouldn't be recognized.

She also wished she possessed his bravery instead of her mother's beauty.

Memories from the day before began to crawl into her mind, like a stealthy spider stalking its prey near a web. Wisteria closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She could not remember them yet. She needed to be alone to do that. Crying while she was surrounded by strangers would draw attention to herself, and that was the last thing she needed to do.

"I'll have to be brave from now on," she thought. "I have no other options."

In the hotel room, Wisteria stared out the window. It was raining in London. After all, it was nearly September; the last week of August. Rain was to be expected. She leaned her head against the cool window. Raindrops thundered in her ear. The room was dark, except for a candle she found in the bathroom that was now sitting on the nightstand. She needed to think about what had happened. She hadn't accepted any of it yet, and she knew she needed to.

The raindrops, separated from her only by a sheet of glass, comforted her.She started remembering, from the very beginning.

Her father had finally come home for the summer from New York. He worked in World Wizard Trading (WWT) there, among the skyscrapers. Wisteria had visited her father in New York once. The height of the buildings and the technology the muggles had created without the aid of magic amazed her. She thought it would be wonderful to live there, but quickly learned of the imperfections of living in the city. It was high stress, loud, and extremely hectic. Her father had to live nearby the WWT quarters. He was only visiting their home in Hawaii for two weeks that summer, but at least it was something. It was his seventh night back home, and the beautiful two story house didn't seem so large and empty anymore. It felt like home again when he was there with her mother. They had a normal day, followed by a normal evening. They had eaten dinner outside, in the garden near the lagoon. The garden had been Wisteria's favorite place, besides school. Wisteria's friend and classmate Ellen had come over for dinner. After Ellen left, it was quite late. Wisteria went to bed.

At exactly 2:33 am, her roof was collapsing and all four walls were shooting inward. She didn't apparate out of the room quickly enough-- her left hand had several splinters in it and her wrist was sprained. Her mother grabbed her and they apparated into the garden. Someone was following them very quickly. Green flashes of light flew past her ear as she ducked down. She looked back at her house. It had been reduced to a small cube no bigger than a chair. The strange people in black robes had tried to kill her family by crushing them within the house. Her father was dueling three large wizards. She wanted to duel with him, but fear stood in her way. She felt her mothers hand on her arm and she saw two more black figures running toward them. They both ran toward the lagoon. Her mother pressed something warm and small into her hand. It was glowing.

"Don't lose this!" her mother shouted over the rising din. Her voice sounded beautiful, even when she was shouting.

Before Wisteria could apparate again, her Veela mother had been hit by one of the green spells. She stopped glowing and fell limp and lifeless to the ground. Suddenly, Wisteria was on a different island, gripped tightly by her father. She had been screaming. Her father let her scream. They were in the middle of a field, where no one would see or hear them.

Maybe, if she had been able to ignore fear and fight with her father….

Wisteria shuddered. Her silver tears joined the grey raindrops in their dance down the windowpane. The horrors of the past made her feel even more alive than when she had been running from the people who had killed her mother. Her father said they may have been Deatheaters, but he wasn't sure. It would make sense for them to go after those who work in the World Wizard Trading headquarters. They worked very closely with the Ministry of Magic in Britain. She wouldn't be safe in America-- no, not even Kilauea was safe enough. Hogwarts was the safest place, and if the Death Eaters were after her family, they would not expect them to fly to Britain on a muggle airplane and stay in muggle hotels until term started.

So that was it. Her mother was dead, a cult was after her family, and she was to attend Hogwarts. She would not be able to communicate with or see her friends. She was not to tell anyone that she was from Hawaii, and she was to tell them she transferred there because her father had transferred to the Ministry of Magic through WWT. Wisteria sat back and looked at her melancholy reflection in the window. She was glowing, like her mother did when she was alive. She had all of her mother's perfect Veela features: bright, violet eyes; long, lush eyelashes; full pink lips; a perfect nose; clear, smooth skin that lightly glowed; and long blonde curls that sparkled in sunlight.

She turned away from the window and sighed. At least she would be safe at this boarding school.

The object her mother gave her glowed in her lap. The blue luminescent glow had not faltered since that horrific night. It was a necklace: a blue crescent moon on a small, crude metal chain. The chain seemed to be stuck to the moon by some spell or charm; there was no hole or loop for the chain to go through. Some of the links on the chain were bigger than others. The moon felt warm to the touch. It was obviously some magical item, but her father had never seen it before, and neither had she. Her mother had kept it a secret from both of them, and neither knew what powers or purpose it held.

Wisteria draped it around her neck and suddenly felt at ease. She crawled into her large bed. The sheets were cool and smooth. Her father snored in the next room. The red numbers of the clock read _**2:33**_ _**am**_. Wisteria grimaced and felt the warm moon glowing against her skin. She closed her eyes and abruptly fell into a deep sleep.

"_**7:00**_ _**am**_,"the clock flashed at her. "_**7:00 am**_. _**7:00**_ _**am**_. _**7:00**_ _**am**_."

Wisteria blinked. She had left the curtains open, which had been a foolish mistake. Her father had specifically instructed her to leave them closed. She made her way over to them.

_**BANG!**_

Wisteria hopped back in surprise and let a small scream escape from her. An owl flew directly into the window. Without speaking, she slid the window open and lifted the poor bird off the window ledge and quickly closed the curtains. As she had expected, there was a letter attached to it. Laying the owl on her bedspread, she untied the scroll.


	2. As Water Allures Light 2

Without speaking, she slid the window open, lifted the poor bird off the window ledge and quickly closed the curtains. As she had expected, there was a letter attached to it. Laying the owl on her bedspread, she untied the parchment scroll.

There were two pieces of white parchment. One was a list of school supplies written in black ink.

_"…__All students should carry a quill, ink, and parchment…."_

_"…__Optional pets are allowed: cats, owls, rats, and toads. Any student who would like to keep a different animal on campus must receive specified permission from both the headmaster and gamekeeper…"_

The second piece of parchment was an acceptance letter into Hogwarts. It was stamped with a red seal and signed by a Minerva McGonagall. Wisteria was somewhat surprised that they had accepted her at such late notice, and so quickly. Her father had only sent a letter to the school yesterday.

"Ah… your acceptance letter came?" Her father, Jack, walked into the room. He was already dressed in common muggle attire: a white shirt and black trousers. He was holding a brown heavy jacket.

"Yup. They also sent me a list of school supplies."

"Good. We're going shopping for them today. Get dressed and meet me downstairs in the lobby for breakfast. Dress casually. Don't draw any attention."

"I know, dad. I'll see you there."

He was out the door as soon as she had finished speaking. She solemnly stared at the door. He was acting very distant toward her. Perhaps they had their different ways of dealing with grief.

Could he be angry at me for not defending her…?

Wisteria pushed this thought away and quickly got dressed in plain clothes: a white shirt, dark jeans, and a black jacket. She avoided makeup and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. The owl awoke and hobbled toward the window, waiting to escape. Wisteria slid the window open and let the bird free. The sky seemed much less ominous than yesterday; there were only a few white clouds in the sky. The clear blue shown through and the sun could be seen not far above the horizon. Wisteria put her moon pendant in a small luggage bag she had recently attained. She shut the window, closed the curtain, and walked out the door.

In the lobby, only a few business men and women talked on their cell phones while they drank their coffee and read their newspapers. Wisteria spotted her father after a moment; he blended in very well with muggles. Wisteria made her way over to him and sat down across from him at the small, spindle-legged table. He was absent-mindedly skimming through a muggle newspaper. Wisteria noticed how tired he looked.

"I already ordered waffles for you." He said in a monotone voice. Waffles were her favorite meal.

"Thanks. So… where are we going today?"

"I'll tell you when we're outside."

"Okay…"

Wisteria frowned. The lines on his face had grown deeper, and the bags under his eyes were stronger. He always looked a bit tired or stressed from work, but she had never seen him looking so somber. His wife had just died. She had no idea how to make him feel better.

Only time can heal grief. I should focus on my own grief for now…

She hardly touched her waffles. She hadn't felt hungry ever since they left home. She took a bite of everything on her plate. The waffle was spongy and the syrup was too sticky. The orange juice was sour and the fruit wasn't sweet enough. The toast was hard and tasteless. She thought she did a better job than Jack. He hadn't even taken a sip of his coffee. After the bill was paid, words were finally spoken.

"Are we ready to go, then?" Jack attempted a smile. Wisteria tried to return it.

The air outside was cool and breezy. Car horns honked and giant buses roared past. People pushed by each other and talked on phones. The father and daughter walk down one street, then another, and another. After about half an hour, the scene had changed: the buildings had grown shorter and there were very few people walking. An occasional car drove by. They entered a small, shabby building 

containing only a few people sitting at dirty tables. Finally, they exited through a back door, turned down an ally and stood next to a trash can, facing a brick wall. Wisteria looked at her father for an explanation.

"In a moment, I'm going to open this brick wall. When this happens, I want you to stay behind me and follow me. I don't want anyone to see us together. We have to be extremely careful. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good."

He tapped on a brick twice with his wand. At that moment, Wisteria realized she did not possess a wand- it had been crushed inside the house with the rest of her possessions. She didn't feel too vulnerable. She had learned how to do a few spells without a wand. The bricks were moving and rotating, turning and shifting, until a hole formed in the center of the wall. Wisteria pulled a thin hooded cloak out from her small bag and draped it over herself. Jack walked through the passage, then Wisteria. Immediately, they were in an entirely different world.

Wisteria didn't dare take her eyes off her father's back, because she was terrified of getting lost on this crowded road. Children ran by her, shouting. Shops lined the road that was filled with people bustling by, talking, shouting, and laughing. A tall white building stood not far away. Jack quickly walked directly toward it. Within a few minutes, they were walking up marble stairs. Jack held a tall door open for her. She glanced upward, and saw the words, "Gringots Wizarding Bank" carved in the marble. Inside, she saw Goblin tellers sitting at desks. She followed her father to one of them. After a brief exchange of words, she was handed a small leather bag that clinked with coins, which she stored inside her jacket. They returned to the marble steps outside.

"That should be more than enough for your supplies, and anything else you might want for school. I have to go to the Ministry of Magic to discuss transferring my position at WWT from New York to London. I'll be back in four hours. Meet me back in this spot."

Without saying another word, he walked away. Wisteria sighed and walked toward the crowded shops. Within a few minutes, she had forgotten about everything and was entranced at the scenery around her. Every shop looked welcoming, but she decided her first priority would be to find a new wand. She wandered about, reading store signs, until she saw "Olivander's Wand Shop". The door was closed. Tentatively, she pushed the wooden door open and walked into the dusty store. A small bell above the door clinked. The only light in the store was from the window and a few oil lamps that were burning in the ceiling. Rows and rows of boxes stacked one on top of another filled the store. A table covered with more boxes stood next to a dusty counter.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly. The store seemed to be deserted.

"Why, it's a customer…" a figure loomed out of a particularly shadowy aisle. An old man with bright blue eyes and wild white hair stepped toward her.

"Hello, miss. My name is Olivander." He stopped. "A Veela... You are rare around these parts."

"My father is a wizard." Wisteria explained, slightly unsettled.

"I see… and you'll be needing a new wand? What is your name?"

"Y-yes, I need a wand. My name is Wisteria Iris. My old wand was… broken."

"Ah. Do you have it with you?"

"No… I forgot it."

"Tsk, tsk… what a sad tale. Let's find a new wand that suits you, then"

He sauntered into an aisle. Did he know she was lying? There was something unnerving about him. Wisteria forced herself to follow him further into the dark store. He shuffled down the aisle, mumbling to himself, touching a box here and there, turning to the other row, and turning back again. It was a eerily comical dance. "Ah!" he said suddenly, pulling out a blue box as spiders scurried away.

"Try this. Unicorn tail. Ivy. Give it a wave."

He handed her a long, pale wand. She gripped it and waved it in a fluid motion. The tip was illuminated with a bright blue light.

"How does that feel? It seems to like you."

"It feels like my old wand."

"Excellent. I'll wrap this up for you."

With that, she had a new wand. Mr. Olivander's eyes followed her out the door. She felt a chill run down her spine as she stepped into the sunlight.

Though she was alone, Wisteria enjoyed being in Diagon Alley. It took her mind off of her grief. And a few times, she even found herself smiling. Not many people approached her. People were usually intimidated by her beauty. She was used to this, and she didn't mind being alone in her fragile state. She pushed through her supply list, until she had acquired everything that was required. Her books and school supplies were deep in a small bag she kept in her pocket. Her father used the Engogio charm in the inside so it could accommodate nearly anything. She still had one hour to spare, and plenty of galleons to spend. The optional supplies of her list tempted her. Wandering down a less crowded cobble street, a red and gold blur caught her eye. Wisteria stopped walking. It was a phoenix. She had only read about them before, and she never thought she would get the chance to see one. It sat on the corner of a roof, preening its long scarlet and gold feathers. Wisteria glanced at the building it was on. The sign read "Eeylops Owl Emporium". Returning her gaze to the magnificent bird, she silently wondered if it belonged to the store. Other people had taken notice of the phoenix and were pointing. Wisteria pulled her supply list out of her pocket.

_"__Optional pets are allowed: cats, owls, rats, and toads. Any student who would like to keep a different animal on campus must receive specified permission…"_

She glanced upward again. The phoenix was gone. None of the various birds and owls appealed to her, and she assumed the school would have owls available for mailing purposes. She began to make her way back to Gringot's.

After reluctantly returning to the strange muggle world, Wisteria and Jack checked into new hotels every day. They could not be seen in the same place twice, especially if they were in London. The hotels were nice and clean, but they made Wisteria feel confined and defeated. She tried once or twice to watch muggle television shows, but she felt her mind being twisted by them, and she didn't like it at all. She found herself reading books, daydreaming, and staring out the windows, searching for a flash of scarlet and gold. To say the least, it was not how she had expected to end her summer.

The day before she was to board the Hogwarts Express, she saw the phoenix again through her bedroom window. It was twisting through the air in between buildings. The muggles couldn't see it. Its long feathers glimmered in the sunlight. Wisteria's moon pendant grew hot when she saw it. So hot, she pulled it off of her skin before it could burn her. It was shining brighter than the muggle fluorescent light bulbs used in the hotels. She left the pendant in the bottom of her luggage. She did not sleep that night.

In the morning, she arrived at King's Cross station very early. The sooner she was safe on the train, the better. That morning, she indulged in aesthetics: she let her blonde curls down, her odd pink streak bouncing; she wore a small amount of mascara; she wore a satin white halter top with her favorite jeans. She wanted to look her best to make good impressions. Her father walked onto the platform with her and kissed her goodbye before he returned to the Ministry of Magic. He looked more exhausted than ever. She promised she would write to him, and this seemed to enlighten him. He smiled for the first time in days before he strode through the brick wall. She boarded the train, chose a compartment near the front and sat down next to the window. She watched people gather on the platform. Some wanted to stay with their families for as long as possible, while others insisted that they wanted a good seat and said goodbye early. The timid First-years hesitantly climbed up the stairs into the train while their parents cried. The secure Seventh-years hopped up the stairs while their parents warned them not to make trouble like last year, and to get good marks for goodness sake, they only had one year left. Wisteria grimaced and turned away from the window. She was sure she didn't have any tears left, but she just couldn't handle seeing whole families while she was still in such a brittle emotional state. She pulled out one of the books from her reading list: The Standard Book Of Spells, Level 6. She had read it last year, and she amused herself by trying to find spells she didn't remember. She thought back to school in Kilauea. She had so many friends back then… they had no idea where she was now. She closed her eyes. She remembered taking classes and learning spells within the deep, ancient caverns of the volcano. She could see them now: they were colorful, decorated by the first few generations of students; there was a series of passages and tall caves, lit by colorful orbs of light. They never became stuffy or warm. The caverns were protected from ash, heat, sulfur, muggles, and constant eruptions by several spells and charms that were refreshed daily. She remembered taking secret passages just outside the national park to get to the school. She remembered apparating to the beach during lunch and breaks with her friends and classmates. She learned the ancient Hawaiian art of fire and molten rock manipulation within the volcano without the aid of a wand. For her final exam the previous year, she prevented an eruption and passed with flying colors. She remembered learning how the change the colors of inanimate objects her first year. A jealous girl had fired a spell at Wisteria's head, aiming to make her pink from head to toe. Instead, only a small section of her hair and scalp had been effected. The school nurse couldn't lift the spell. Wisteria grew to like the pink streak, and she became friends with the girl who attacked her after a few days. All it took was a smile. Her school had a flying class for about a month. She wanted to learn more about brooms and flying, but the charms to keep the students and wooden brooms from burning were too much for the volunteering teacher to upkeep, and many parents complained that they didn't want their children flying on wooden brooms over a lake of magma. She had loved flying, even if the sight of magma beneath her had terrified her and she occasionally choked on ash from flying too fast for the charm that surrounded her to keep up. She thought of Hogwarts and its Quidditch teams. I bet they have a fantastic class for learning how to fly she thought keenly. Nothing could beat her experience at Kilauea, but maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

A whistle blew. She looked out the window. People were running toward the train. It would be leaving soon. She noticed the voices that had been filling the hallway. She saw people filing past her. Some looked in though the small window, hoping to see a friend, and moved on when they didn't recognize her. She began to feel lonely when someone slid open the compartment door. It opened with a squeal.

"Sorry! Everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I sit here?"


	3. As Water Allures Light 3

"Sorry! Everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I sit here?"

A tall, slim girl with pale blue eyes stepped into the compartment and sat down across from Wisteria before she could answer. The girl pushed her baggage carelessly under her seat with a foot and ran a hand through her short, chocolate brown hair. Her pale skin seemed to sparkle in the sunlight that fleetingly dripped through the window as the train passed trees. The green countryside drifted by. Grey clouds stained the sky.

"My name's Lucy Willow. What's yours?"

"Wisteria Iris."

"Iris? I've never heard that last name before. Are you a transfer student?"

"Yes, I'm transferring from… Beauxbaton Academy, in France." Wisteria replied, remembering that her father had told her not to tell anyone where she was from until she was safe inside the school itself.

"Ah! That's a good school! Did you visit Hogwarts for the Tri Wizard Tournament a couple years back?"

"…. No. I was sick, so I had to stay home."

"What a shame. I met a few of your classmates. So you can speak fluent French, then?"

"Yes." This was true, Wisteria spoke French very well. She had spoken French with her mother when they were at home.

"Hm. It's a bit strange that you have an American accent if you're from France." Lucy smiled.

Wisteria flushed. Had this girl known she was lying the entire time? What could she say that wouldn't give away any truth about her past?

The door squealed open. Both girls turned their heads to the tall, lanky boy standing in the doorway.

"Oh." The boy said faintly, as if he had not meant to open the door. He had round, light brown eyes and light eyebrows. His blonde hair was a mess. His round face had a dreamy expression.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure!" Wisteria answered quickly. She wanted the dangerous conversation to be directed away from her. Lucy glanced at Wisteria and set her eyes on the strange blonde boy. Wisteria noticed that a dark honey color had replaced the pale blue that had previously filled Lucy's irises.

"How was your summer, Gaab?" Lucy asked in a sugary voice. It was the same voice she had used when she first addressed Wisteria.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Mum and I went to Sweden to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Wisteria clenched her jaws together and forced herself not to laugh at the sheer comedy of his statement. "We weren't lucky enough to find any, but mum let me write an article about them for the Quibbler. Would you like to read it?"

"No, thanks. My brain has rotted enough today from being in the muggle world." Lucy replied, her voice remaining as sugary as ever. Lucy turned her face to Wisteria, her eyes slowly transcending from honey, to green, to pale blue again. Gaab did not seem agitated by Lucy's cruel words in the least. He was amusing himself by picking up Wisteria's book and attempting to read it upside-down. Wisteria felt a pang of pity for strange Gaab. Lucy was already talking before Wisteria could defend him.

"So, it's your first time at Hogwarts! My friends and I would be happy to give you a quick tour of the school tomorrow in the morning. I'm in Ravenclaw, by the way." ("So am I," Gaab said softly. Lucy didn't seem to notice, and she seemed to have lost interest in Wisteria's past.)"You see, there are four-"

"-houses." Wisteria calmly interjected. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I read Hogwarts: A History over the summer."

"Fantastic! You should already know plenty about the school, then. What house do you think you'll get into when you're sorted?"

"Oh, I don't know… I'm not a Pureblood, so I won't be in Slytherin."

"Oh? You're not a Pureblood? What are you?"

"I'm a Half-breed. I'm half Veela."

Lucy smiled. Her teeth were dazzling white and straight. Wisteria noticed her distinct canines. "I'm a Half-breed, too. My father was a Vampire, and my mother was a Witch." Wisteria raised her eyebrows slightly as Lucy continued. "And no, I've never tasted blood in my life, and I don't feel the need to. Anyway, I think you'll get into Ravenclaw. If you do, you can sit with my friends and I in the Great Hall."

The aspect of making friends on the first day was tantalizing to Wisteria. She thanked Lucy. Lucy did most of the talking for the duration of the trip. It was Wisteria's turn to ask questions. She asked about Quiddich, the professors, the classes, and the people. Gaab occasionally interjected, but Lucy continued to talk over her as if she wasn't present. Wisteria felt her heart sink as Gaab smiled faintly at her.

After the trolley came by (Gaab gorged himself with chocolate frogs as Wisteria sipped a glass of pumpkin juice), the two of them changed into their robes and uniforms. (Lucy told Gaab to leave. He obliged with a quiet smile.) Wisteria's pendant hung over her shirt, in plain sight. Lucy became quiet and stared at it. Disturbed, Wisteria tucked it under her shirt. It warmed her skin, reassuring her, telling her everything was fine.

It was raining by the time they reached Hogwarts. The sky was alive with shades of purple, blue, and grey. Rain poured down on the students as they descended from the stairs of the train. A very large man shouted for the First-years to go with him. Wisteria wondered if she should go too, to get sorted. As she began to make her way over to him through the crowd, Lucy tugged on her arm and directed her toward a line of carriages. They were being pulled by Thestrals. The rain dripped down their sinister, bony bodies and webbed wings. Like the phoenix, Wisteria had only seen illustrations and read about them before. Her heart sank when she saw them.

"I can see them too," a soft voice said. Gaab was standing near her, smiling. Wisteria smiled back, and was pulled by Lucy to a large chattering group of girls. Wisteria found herself inside one of the carriages with Lucy, a girl called Naomi Edgecombe, and a girl called Rebecca Loveland. They smiled at her and talked very fast among each other. Wisteria didn't understand any of it as she sat in the rocking carriage. She stared out the window at the Threstrals flying in the sky over a black lake and laboriously pulling the carriages. Their hooves sank in the muddy road as steam rose from their nostrils. Wisteria looked out over the black lake and saw the castle. It was a large jumble of towers, sparkling with golden flecks of light. Many of the towers, twisting outward and spiraling upward, looked like they were being held up by magic. The lights from the castle were reflected on the lake and glittered as the rain poured down. Dark shapes lead by lanterns moved across the lake: boats that the First-years had boarded. The carriage squeaked and jaunted as the girls giggled and gossiped. The experience was surreal; Wisteria felt detached from it all.

After a second walk through the rain, she found herself in a large, brightly illuminated hall. The students were filing into the Great Hall as professors stood by. One professor approached her.

"I assume you are Wisteria Iris?" a tall, looming man questioned. Wisteria nodded her head. The chattering Ravenclaw girls around her fell silent. "Come with me." Without saying another word, the man turned and walked down the hall, opposite of the direction the other students were walking in. His long black robes twisted and swirled behind him. He had long, white hair that was slicked back from his handsome face. Wisteria lightly followed him. They turned down a spiraling staircase, and stopped in a semi-lit hallway. They had not gone far: Wisteria could here voices and laughter echoing above them. The man faced her and spoke in a monotone voice.

"You are here because the Deatheaters have attacked your family. Am I correct?"

Wisteria's violet eyes widened. Breathless, she nodded in agreement. The man's icy blue eyes blinked.

"You made a wise choice. This school is the safest place on earth…

You must be sorted with the First-years in the Great Hall. You will be sorted last. Then you will join your house for dinner as a Hogwarts Student.

I don't know how you were taught in… Kilauea…" He said the word as though the vowels hurt his tongue. "Here in Hogwarts, we expect only the best from our students. Reckless behavior will not be tolerated. The breaking of rules will not be tolerated." Wisteria felt her pendant growing warmer against her skin as he recited rules to her. It warmed her internally, and suddenly she didn't fear this man. He was only a man to her.

He lowered his face slightly.

"If I were you, Miss Iris, I would keep my head very, very low…. Especially during these times. Trust no one."

He turned and walked up the spiraling stairs, back into the light of the entrance hall. Wisteria followed him. They walked down a second hallway and he pushed a wooden door open. It was a round room with one other door. He stepped inside and beckoned her.

"Wait here until your name is called. Walk through that door and around the table. Approach the woman holding the list and sorting hat and sit on the stool."

With that, he closed the door behind him. The room was made of stone, and blue light was coming in from a window. It was raining harder than ever. Wisteria listened to the names of First-years. People cheered right before the next name was called. She thought about how the new students were feeling. They were probably nervous. Maybe some of the more optimistic ones were hopeful. How did she feel?

Wisteria touched her pendant under her shirt. It glowed affectionately. She felt… Comfortable. She found that she was not the least bit nervous or anxious. She didn't mind waiting, and she didn't mind that she would be in front of hundreds of strangers. After all, they were only strangers.

She surprised herself by smiling. The past had been terrible, but the future may hold many wonderful things for her. She continued to smile to herself and toy with the future's possibilities in her mind and enjoy the simplistic happiness that had filled her.

She did not know how much time had passed when she faintly heard her name. Without thinking, she pushed the wooden door open and walked around a long table. Professors were lined up behind it. She saw the tall, pale man that had previously intimidated her. She smiled at him and saw a woman holding a long list and a battered hat. Her grey hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her spectacles were perched at the end of her nose. Wisteria smiled at 

the woman and sat on the stool. She felt hundreds of eyes picking her apart, looking for a flaw, searching for a reason to ridicule her. The hat was dropped over her head, just above her eyes, and a voice she had never heard before began to speak.

"My, what an intelligent mind… they'll love you in Ravenclaw. In fact, some of them already love you, don't they? And that's what you want… You're a rare breed, but I'm afraid your blood isn't pure… they may not accept you in Slytherin. As for Gryffindor…. Hmm… There is a fare amount of bravery within you! You haven't used very much of it, have you? You didn't even know it was there. And you still don't know it's there! A placement in Gryffindor could change that, oh yes. They'll like you very much in Gryffindor. Your heart is pure and kind and you're very humble, so Hufflepuff could work, too…"

Wisteria waited. The grey, patched hat incoherently grumbled to itself as the hall began to fill with whispers. Then the hat shouted.

"I think… RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was pulled off of her head as the second table to from the right wall exploded with cheers. She heard some groans of disappointment from the other tables, mostly from Hufflepuff. She saw Lucy and some girls from earlier that evening on the right side of the long table and sat down with them. They had saved a spot for her. Wisteria felt welcomed as hands stretched out to shake hers, and people smiled, delighted to see that she was joining them. Wisteria gave her thanks, shook the hands, and returned the smiles, still feeling slightly detached. Plates and silverware sparkled. What was this feeling of detachment? She analyzed her emotions as the hall quieted. The woman with spectacles who had been reading names began to speak.

"As your headmaster, I look forward to a new year at Hogwarts. Without further ado, let the banquet begin!"

The plates were suddenly filled with food. Just as suddenly, Wisteria felt a twist of hunger within her. She hadn't felt hungry in days. Just as the hunger filled her, she turned to Lucy, understanding what she needed to do to end the negative emotions within her.

"Lucy, I lied to you earlier. I'm sorry. I had to lie… I didn't want to tell anyone about my past until I was safe within the castle. But I can tell you everything now." Wisteria finished her apology hopefully.

Lucy looked at her with pale blue eyes. "I understand! Don't feel bad. We can talk all about it tonight if you want." She smiled. The detachment that had draped itself over Wisteria was instantly lifted. Wisteria smiled brightly and enjoyed her first Hogwarts meal. She warmly talked with her classmates and answered their eager questions. She told them all about Hawaii as they listened, fascinated. Some of the students from other tables were quietly listening as well. In between sips of water and bites of the delicious food, she described her secretive school and her life, which had been an endless summer in paradise. When they asked why she had moved, she told them the truth: that the new Deatheaters had killed her mother for reasons unknown to her and she was not safe. Many eyes which were previously filled with envy were filled with sympathy and understanding. The Deatheaters had attacked many families of students attending Hogwarts. Throughout the feast, Wisteria listened as students around her shared their stories and experiences with the Deatheaters. Wisteria began to ask questions. Who were they? Why were they attacking families? What were their motivations? Several rumors were told: rumors that the Deatheaters had nothing to do with the deceased Lord Voldemort. They had a leader. He was considered dead. His name had been Mortugus. He was a powerful wizard who had lived during the Dark Age in northern Europe. He had been powerful to bring famine and plagues upon muggles. Some theorized that he had been the one who was responsible for the Dark Age itself. His beliefs matched those of the Deatheaters: he believed magical beings should not have to hide, and all muggles should be destroyed to make room for the Wizard race.

Wisteria listened intently as Lucy rolled her eyes. "Those are only rumors! You lot have been reading too much out of the Quibbler. And the story of Mortugus is a folk tale! You should just stick to what the Ministry says about them."

"Which has been next to nothing so far." Rebecca interjected, frowning slightly.

"So what? Those rumors could all be wrong." Lucy said calmly.

"What's your theory then? Why do you think they're killing so many families?" Rebecca challenged.

"Well, let's think. What do these families have in common? Rebecca's aunt worked at the Ministry of Magic. So did David's cousin. And so did Lisa's grandfather. Oh, and Wisteria's dad worked at WWT, in close relation to the Ministry of Magic." Lucy smiled slightly as the group of students around her quietly devoted their attention to her. "I believe the Deatheaters are after those who work in relation to the Ministry. It a bit obvious, don't you think? I don't know why they're doing it, but they seem to be targeting families that work closely with our government."

"Wow… I never thought of it that way. You should work at the Daily Prophet!"

Lucy smiled wider and shrugged. "It's just common sense."

The food on their plates disappeared. Everyone at the Ravenclaw table was lead to their common room by Naomi, the house prefect. The Ravenclaw common room was located in the West Tower. The ceiling was high and domed, painted with blue and sparkling silver stars. Blue and brown banners hung on the wall of the circular room. There were fat armchairs and couches near the fireplace, and wooden tables and cushioned chairs next to the tall windows. Two spiraling staircases led up to the dormitories.

"You can bunk with me and Naomi." Lucy said, smiling at Wisteria. Wisteria gracefully accepted this invitation. After a long climb up the staircase on the right-hand side, Rebecca opened a dormitory door. In the spacious room, there were three four poster beds with light blue curtains and brown covers. A large window with a cushioned blue window seat allowed a spectacular view of the mountains and forest. A small bathroom was attached to their dormitory. Naomi waved her hand at it, explaining that she could take them into the massive Prefect bathroom whenever they liked. The rain patted on the window panes as the three girls settled in. Wisteria noticed that her luggage had been place neatly at the foot of her bed. After changing into her pajamas, she crawled into bed and listened to the comforting sound of the rain. The girls quietly talked about their class schedules they would receive the next day. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Wisteria's pendant glowed as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. As Water Allures Light 4

Ding-Ding! Ding-Ding!

Naomi's alarm clock rang out in the silent room. Wisteria's pale eyelids fluttered open. Naomi opened her curtains, hit the clock and sat up. She yawned, rubbed her deep brown eyes and felt for her thick glasses on her nightstand. If anyone could pull off huge glasses like that, it was unique and intelligent Naomi.

Wisteria opened her curtains and slid out of bed. She looked at the clock: it was 6:30. Breakfast was served at 8:00. Their class schedules would be handed to them in the common room. Lucy was in the small bathroom, washing her face. Wisteria prepared herself for the day ahead of her.

At about 8:00, Wisteria lightly walked down the spiral staircase and through the door to the common room. Naomi and Rebecca were handing out schedules with a tiny professor standing on a pile of books. Someone had mentioned to her that he was Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw and the Charms teacher.

"Wisteria! Come get your schedule." Rebecca called out to her. Wisteria smiled and made her way over to her, admiring Rebecca's thick, brown, spiraling curls.

"Here you are. Lucy is waiting for you just outside the common room door. We'll meet you at breakfast later to compare schedules, ok?"

"Ok, thanks!"

Wisteria pushed open the large common room door and saw Lucy standing in the hall. "Let's go! Breakfast here is amazing, and I'm famished." Lucy said. The two girls walked down a spiraling staircase and into the Great Hall, which was brightly illuminated with golden sunlight. There weren't many students in the hall yet, but the tables were filled with food. Lucy poured herself a glass of orange juice and laid her schedule on the table. "What does your schedule say?" Wisteria laid out her schedule as well.

"Cool, we have the same classes, except for Tuesdays and Thursdays. Rebecca and Naomi have the same schedule as me… Ew, you're taking Flying?" Wisteria nodded. "You do know there are going to be TONS of annoying First-years in that class. Ugh, and they're SLYTHERIN First-years! Good luck keeping your sanity."

Wisteria laughed. Her laughter was like a bell tinkling. "I don't care who's in the class! I love flying, and I want to learn more about it."

Lucy looked up at Wisteria. "So you're really serious about flying, then? Have you thought about trying out for Quiddich?"

"I have. I don't know much about the rules, but from what I've heard, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Wisteria!! Let me see your schedule!" A loud group of boys sat down across from her. Lucy scoffed. Wisteria smiled and flipped it around so they could read it. She took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"You're not even in her house!" Lucy said, observing their robes where the Gyffindor emblem was embroidered. "Or her year!" she said louder, grabbing one of their schedules. Wisteria giggled. "You aren't going to have any 

classes with her, unless you're a snot-nosed First-year taking Flying. Go away!" she finished, tossing the Third-year schedule at one of them.

The boys obliged reluctantly and trudged back to the Gryffindor table. Lucy shook her head while Wisteria laughed. "I swear, you're already the most popular girl here, and it's only the second day! That's unreal. I'm sticking by you this year. You'll need a bodyguard to keep idiots like that away from you."

Rebecca and Naomi sat down across from them, watching the boys walk away. "What was that?" Naomi inquired, picking up a piece of bacon. "Nothing, just a bunch of Third-year morons." "Gross." Rebecca said, helping herself to scrambled eggs. "So, are you guys excited for History of Magic?" Lucy asked. Rebecca and Naomi groaned. "Thanks for reminding me. It wouldn't be so bad if we had it with Gryffindor or Slytherin." Rebecca replied. "Yeah, at least those houses have fit boys. Hufflepuff is just so dull." Naomi added while Lucy laughed. "Is it really that bad? What's the teacher like?" Wisteria asked. Rebecca absent-mindedly moved a curl out of her eye. "He's a ghost. His name is Professor Binns. He lived to be really old. One day he took a nap and died, but then he just kept showing up to work, so they let him stay. That's how exciting he is." Wisteria laughed.

Throughout breakfast, the quartet talked and exchanged schedules with various other Ravenclaws and friends from other houses. People seemed particularly curious about Wisteria, as she was still a new and mysterious figure.

Just as Rebecca and Naomi had predicted, History of Magic was incredibly dull. Professor Binns droned on and on about class rules before beginning his lecture about Merlin, which consisted of him droning more. Wisteria glanced around the room. Many eyes hastily looked down or straight ahead when she turned her head toward them. She could hear whispers in the back of the room. Lucy, sitting next to Wisteria, was staring out a window. Wisteria quietly daydreamed about her next class: Flying.

Flying turned out to be less enjoyable than Wisteria had imagined. As Lucy had forewarned her, it was packed with Slytherin and Ravenclaw First-years. The instructor, Madam Hooch, spent a large amount of time scolding boys who attempted to impress Wisteria by trying to fly with no previous experience while the girls glared at her in envy. Wisteria used a school broom. It drifted to the left when she tried to hover, and made right turns difficult. When the class was dismissed, she sighed and looked at her watch. It was only 11:45. Lucy, Naomi and Rebecca would be going to Care of Magical Creatures, which left Wisteria on her own. She asked frustrated Madam Hooch if she could borrow a broom to practice, but Hooch had begun yelling at another first year before she answered Wisteria. Wisteria decided to study her assigned reading for History before explore the grounds. She stayed outside, enjoying the crisp autumn air as she made her way toward the Quiddich Stadium.

As Wisteria finished her assigned reading in the bleachers, she felt something fly by her head. She quickly scanned the area around and she saw it: it was a small, golden ball, not more than five feet away from her. It seemed to be flying at random. As it attempted to dash over her, she sprang up and caught it with her right hand. It had small, fairy-like wings and intricate designs.

"Hey!"

Wisteria looked out over the field. A tall, slim figure was walking toward her. He was holding a broom. Wisteria made her way over to him. He had bright green eyes and black hair. His handsome face smiled at her.

"Nice catch. That one got away from me," he said, indicating the gold ball in Wisteria's hand. Wisteria handed it to him.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Albus Potter, captain of the Gryffindor quiddich team." He stuck a gloved hand out for Wisteria to shake.

"Wisteria Iris." She answered, smiling as she shook his hand. His messy hair moved in the cool breeze.

"I would ask if you would consider trying out for our team, but I see you belong to Ravenclaw," he said, indicating the colors of her tie. "I was thinking about trying out for Ravenclaw's team, but I don't know much about Quiddich, and I need more practice flying."

"So… you don't know what this is?" he asked, slightly waving the gold ball. Wisteria shook her head. "Well, I haven't got much to do right now. I could teach you the basics if you'd like."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Sure. I know Ravenclaw is looking for a Seeker. Change into some pants and meet me back here in twenty minutes."

"Thanks!" Wisteria said as she began to run back to the castle. She couldn't stop smiling. She ran up the spiral staircase and stopped in front of the large door that lead to the Ravenclaw common room. There were no handles. Instead, there was a large, brass eagle head in the center of the door. It opened its beak.

"I make your teeth chatter, yet at the same time I am sweet. My name consists of two words. One is for owls, the other is cold. What am I?"

Wisteria thought for a moment.

"Ice-Mice."

The door swung open. A few people were sitting at tables near the tall windows, doing homework. Wisteria lightly ran up the stairs to her dormitory and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans.

Albus was waiting for her with a box at hit feet and a broom in each hand. The broom he allowed her to ride was much nicer than those that belonged to the school. He said he had borrowed it from one of his teammates. After flying with her, he explained the basic rules of Quiddich, showed her each of the balls and explained their purpose, and explained each player's position. By the time they were done, it was 5:00—dinner was being served. Albus smiled at Wisteria.

"Would you like to sit with me at the Gryffindor table? I think they would like you."

Wisteria accepted this invitation, and they walked to the Great Hall together. As he had predicted, the Gryffindors seemed to like her enough: they smiled and greeted her, and were very friendly. They talked about the upcoming N.E.W.T.s, teachers, and schedules. When Wisteria mentioned that she would have Defense Against the Dark Arts with their house the following day, they were enthusiastic. A boy named Collin said it was his favorite subject.

"You borrowed my broom today, didn't you?" he asked Wisteria. He was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team. She nodded. "It was much nicer than the school brooms." she replied.

A few Gryffindors around her laughed. "I would hope so! That broom is the latest Firebolt model! Thanks for not wrecking it." Wisteria laughed. "No problem. I wouldn't want to pay for it. Aren't Firebolts supposed to be super expensive?"

"Yeah... That broom cost me 500 galleons; all the galleons I had earned over the summer. It was worth it, though. It rides like a dream, and it's the fastest broom on the market."

"Fast enough to win us the House Cup?" Albus asked.

"You bet. We're going to cream Slytherin this year." Collin turned to her. "Are you joining Ravenclaw's team, then?"

"Probably… I mean, I'm going to try out for it."

"You should! They need a Seeker, don't they? Their Seeker graduated, didn't she? Abigail Whatsit? Albus had a crush on her."

"I did not." Albus replied coolly. When Albus focused on his food again, Collin turned to Wisteria and mouthed "Yes he did." Wisteria suppressed a laugh.

That night in the dormitory, Wisteria told Lucy about Albus. Lucy seemed to like him.

"He's a really nice guy, and he's always been a good sport. He's never been a cocky winner. So, are you still thinking about joining the Quiddich team?"

"Yes! Albus said I'm a natural. He thinks I'd be a really good Seeker." Wisteria answered hopefully. Lucy seemed to be mulling a thought over in her head as she ran her thumb over the pages of her history book.

"The try-outs for a Seeker are this Friday…"

Lucy faced Wisteria.

"I haven't told you this yet because I wanted to treat you like anyone else in Ravenclaw. I'm the Captain of the Quiddich team. I hope you understand why I didn't tell you earlier… and I want to help you, but of course people will talk and say that I'm favoring you…"

"Of course I understand!" Wisteria said, taken aback. She had never suspected Lucy of being the team captain. Lucy had a relieved expression on her pale face.

"Good. You can borrow my broom to practice. You can practice by having someone throw a small ball for you while you're in the air. You'll need all the practice you can get—your competition will be tough. There are some kids here who have been trying out for Quiddich since they were Second-years."

"Thanks, Lucy. You're an awesome friend."

"It's no problem. Just give it back to me in one piece."

The two continued to talk until Naomi and Rebecca arrived. Just before they went to bed, Wisteria caught Lucy's attention.

"Just out of curiosity, what position do you play in Quiddich?"

Lucy smiled with her straight, white teeth.

"I'm a Beater."


	5. As Water Allures Light 5

At breakfast in the Great Hall, Wisteria saw the morning post for the first time. Hundreds of owls flew in from the tall, stain-glassed windows, dropping packages, letters, and newspapers. Wisteria sipped her orange juice and watched the owls while Lucy read her Daily Prophet. Then, to Wisteria's surprise, a green envelope dropped in front of her. "Oh!" she said, picking it up. Her heart tightened with grief when she saw it was from her father. It must have shown on her face, because the students around her didn't ask any questions.

The letter contained wishes of good fortune. Her father told her to keep her head up high. He assured her he would be fine where he was, and she should be safe, too. He left her an address where she could mail him at any time, and encouraged her to write often. He said he was interested in the famous school she was attending.

Wisteria made a mental promise to herself that she would write back to him that very night. Pushing sorrow and homesickness out of her heart, she emotionally prepped herself for the day ahead of her.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Level Seven. As most of you already know, my name is Professor Chang." A tall, slender woman stood before the class.

"This year, I will be preparing you for your N.E.W.T.'s, or Newts. I'm sure your other professors have lectured to you about them, and how important they are. Now, without further ado, let's get started. We have a lot to cover.

We will be starting with the Patronus charm, which is used to ward off Dementors. It's a very difficult spell, but it will be on your test. Please open your books and turn to page thirty. Read the chapter silently to yourself. We will begin practicing at 9:45."

Wisteria skimmed through the chapter. She had learned the Patronus charm the previous year. She raked through her mind to find a good memory to use for her charm. She thought back to her early childhood. After her father had moved to New York when she was five, her mother began to teach her muggle hobbies on weekends. Her mother taught her how to surf. The day she finally stood up on her own, she felt like she was flying. Her mother nearly jumped with joy on the shore when Wisteria was finally standing on her own.

She looked at the clock. It was nearly time to start practicing. Most of the students had closed their books and were now staring into space, trying to remember when they were happy. The professor returned to the front of the class.

"Line up down the center of the room. When it's your turn, think of nothing but that happy memory you have, and say "Expecto Patronum." Shout it if you have to. I'll demonstrate first."

Professor Chang pointed her wand toward the window. "Expecto Patronum!" She said in a loud voice. A silver swan burst from her wand and flew around the classroom before evaporating. The classed looked on in awe. A few people "oo"ed and "ah"ed at the swan as it flew overhead.

"With practice, you should be able to produce a full Patronus by Halloween. Let's get started. Lucy?" Professor Chang nodded to Lucy, who was whispering near the front of the line. She cursed under her breath and walked to the front of the class. "Expecto patronum." She said. A small wisp of silver emitted from her wand. "Good," said Professor Chang, "think harder about that memory. If it helps, shut your eyes."

Lucy did so. "Expecto Patronum!" A thicker stream of silver swirled from the tip of her wand. "Very good, Lucy. Keep practicing. Next in line?" Professor Chang said, looking toward the jumble of students. Wisteria hesitantly stepped forward and closed her eyes. "Expecto Patronum!" she said. A silver phoenix exploded from the tip of her wand. It flew over the heads of her classmates as their jaws dropped. Wisteria's jaw dropped as well. She was confused. Her Patronus had always been a dolphin. Her pendant glowed under her shirt.

Professor Chang smiled a very wide smile. "Fifteen points to Ravenclaw! Wisteria Iris, is it? You've obviously learned this before. Very good. Next in line!" The silver phoenix flew over Wisteria's head before it evaporated.

"That Patronus was amazing, Wisteria," Albus said when class ended. The students were walking down a corridor with slender, pointed windows. The brisk breeze cut through them and refreshed the students. A few tall, white clouds spotted the blue sky. Wisteria smiled. "Thanks. I really struggled with that charm when I was learning it. Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't my best subject." Wisteria secretly worried about the silver bird that had burst from her wand. What had caused her patronus to change? "Really?" Collin interjected. "What's your best subject?" Wisteria thought for a moment.  
"Potions," she replied. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. Wisteria raised her eyebrows. "Why Potions?" Albus asked. "It was probably an enjoyable class at her school." Lucy said bitterly. "Oh, Lucy, you're so cynical. Potions is a fun class. You and Professor Malfoy just don't get along. " Naomi said apathetically. "It's not professor Malfoy that I don't get along with, it's his little brat Scorpius!" Lucy said with an edge on her voice as the Gryffindors laughed. "Come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration," said Daphne. Daphne was Rebecca's best friend and roommate.

The girls waved goodbye to the Gryffindors and hurried on their way to class. After a walk through another naturally lit corridor, Wisteria found herself in a large, naturally lit classroom. Many seats were already taken: only a few chairs were left, scattered around the room. An elderly woman sat behind a desk at the front.

Wisteria took a seat near an open window, next to a boy with long hair. He smiled at her. Wisteria half-heartedly smiled back as the elderly woman stood up. After introducing herself as Professor Cobblestone and talking about class rules and N.E.W.T.s, they began to practice old spells they had 

previously learned. Wisteria successfully transfigured her porcupine into a pincushion, her quill into a speck of dust, and managed to make a new quill appear out of thin air. She started on her homework while ignoring the whispering behind her. She noticed that many of the Hufflepuff students seemed to be going for an "emo" or "goth" look: they had dyed and badly teased hair, their skin was pale, many of the girls wore thick black eyeliner, and many of the boys had long hair covering their faces. The boy next to her seemed to have some trouble doing simple spells, and he kept scooting his chair closer to Wisteria. He smelled like old cabbage. When his quill exploded in a fiery blaze, Wisteria used her book to shield her face. Professor Cobblestone sighed while Ravenclaws giggled throughout the room.

"Thank God that's over! Hufflepuffs are so gross!" Daphne said, stretching out in a cushioned chair in the common room. Wisteria looked up from the Animagus Theory book she was reading. She was waiting for Lucy to get changed so she could introduce her to the rest of the Ravenclaw team. Her pendent glowed under her shirt. "In every class I've had with them, they never stop whispering. It's starting to get kind of annoying." Wisteria mentioned. Daphne looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You mean no one has told you about the rumors?" Wisteria's heart jumped. "What?" she questioned. Just as Daphne opened her mouth to reply, Lucy came stomping down a spiral staircase. "Let's go! They're probably waiting for us." She and Wisteria ran out the door. They quickly walked toward the Quiddich pitch. Lucy had on a pair of worn-out jeans and a jacket. Wisteria was wearing a black pair of jeans and a tight blue sweater. "I should warn you now: The guys on our team are fit. They're really hot. But, you shouldn't go out with any of them. If conflicts arise between teammates, it can cause conflicts during the game." "Don't date any of them. Got it." "Don't hook-up with any of them, either!" The two girls laughed as they reached the pitch. The brisk air combed through Wisteria's long, sparkling curls. A group of people stood in the center of the field. They waved as Lucy and Wisteria approached.

"Meet the team! Audrey, Eric, Ryan, Chris, and Peter." Each person smiled and acknowledged Wisteria as Lucy said their names.

"We're the only house that's smart enough to offer practice to those who want to be on the team. More potential Seekers will be showing up this evening. You'll be able to see what your competition is like. Best to start practicing now. Ryan will help you."

Ryan stepped forward with a broom, a golden whistle around his neck, and what appeared to be a green Snitch in his hand. The other team members chatted before Lucy had them toss the Quaffle to each other while they flew on their brooms. Ryan smiled at Wisteria. "I'm going to let you ride my broom. Hover about 30 feet in the air. When I let go of this Snitch, count to 10 and find it." Wisteria nodded and followed his instructions. They repeated this process several times, Wisteria adding 10 more seconds each time and always successfully finding the Snitch. Ryan seemed very impressed. Wisteria noticed that other hopeful Seekers were practicing with other members of the team. Lucy stamped her foot on the ground as she shouted at a second-year who could not control her broom. Snitches of various colors zipped over the field as potential Seekers flew after them.

The practice went on until 4:30 pm. Ryan blew the whistle around his neck and all the colorful Snitches flew into the box at his feet. Lucy had the Quiddich hopefuls stand in front of her while her team packed up the gear. Lucy blinked. She had an apathetic expression on her face. "I think I'll start off with the bad news and end on a high note. Many of you are terrible at Quiddich, and I don't know why you came here today." The short Third-year boy shifted uncomfortably while other looked around at each other. "On the other hand, I'm not too concerned about the fate this team because a few of you have great potential. You know who you are." Ryan made eye contact with Wisteria and smiled at her. She blushed slightly. Lucy paused, creating an uncomfortable silence. Lucy seemed to relish in it. "That's all!" she said, turning and walking toward the castle. As Wisteria saw various members in the common room that night, they wished her luck for the upcoming try-outs. Many of the boys offered to let her use their brooms. Wisteria thanked them and hurried toward her room. She had a letter to write.

Wisteria sat on her bed, feverishly scribbling a letter. It was getting quite long. She wrote about everything that had happened from the moment she left him at the station, with imagery and details. She was a good writer, and she thought the words weren't flowing from her quill quickly enough for her. She told him everything: the train ride, the Quiddich tryouts, the sorting hat, her house colors, the quality of the food, and the reaction her pendant had when she saw phoenixes. After her hand was aching and shaking so badly she could hardly write anymore, she signed her letter with love and walked to the Owlry in the West Tower. Her letter was nearly three feet long, so she had to fold it many times in order to make it fit into an envelope. Dinner was being served; she could hear laughter and excited conversations echoing through the halls. The Owlry was, as one may exprect, filled with owls. Many were just waking up, while some were ready to go hunting for food. Wisteria walked across the hay-covered floor toward a window where a snow-white owl was sitting. Its wide, amber eyes met her violet irises. She tied a letter to the owl's foot with a string and whispered the address to it. The owl looked at her with intelligent eyes and hooted once before flying into the sky. The sky was streaked with pink, orange, and purple clouds as the sun set beyond the forest. Wisteria watched the owl go for a few minutes, thinking about her grim past, and the mystery that hung around her neck. In the distance, a thestral flew over the trees of the Forbidden Forest before diving into the treetops as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Ancient Runes was Wisteria's smallest class. It was so small, students from every house were placed in it. A frail old man who failed to introduce himself handed out several books and charts to the class before beginning his lecture. The class was held in a damp dungeon that smelled slightly of mildew. Wisteria glanced around at the class. She was the only Ravenclaw student except for one boy: Gaab. He sat two desks over from her. He seemed to be fixated on the lecture, and he didn't seem to blink as often as he should.

The other boys in the class focused on Wisteria as much as Gaab focused on the lecture. They gawked and stared at her, as if they had never seen a woman before. None were very attractive. Most of them didn't break their stares until class ended, making Wisteria feel awkward and uncomfortable.

After Ancient Runes was Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs, which was held in the Astronomy tower. Wisteria wasn't sure where it was, so she approached Gaab hesitantly. "Hey… you have Astronomy right 

now, don't you?" Wisteria asked. Gaab looked into her eyes without blinking. His round, electric blue eyes seemed to penetrate her soul. She shifted uncomfortably as he smiled slightly. "Yes," he answered in a soft voice. With that, he unexpectedly began to walk away. Wisteria quickly followed him through two halls and up a flight of stairs until they reached the Astronomy tower. "He's so weird," Wisteria thought to herself as she lightly hopped up the stairs. He seemed to glide up them ahead of her, as if her were on wheels; his head didn't move.

The Professor introduced herself as Professor Sinistra and handed out several textbooks. They sat within a naturally lit, circular classroom. The classroom had several doors leading to a large balcony. Naomi, Daphne and Lucy sat at Wisteria's desk while a group of unattractive Hufflepuff boys sat behind them. Wisteria noticed the one from her other class that had smelled like cabbage. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, and she forced her self not to turn around. The students spent the class period studying the solar system after a short lecture. A veil of incessant whispering fell behind Wisteria. Lucy flared her nostrils, annoyed. Naomi had her hands on her ears and her elbows on the desk as she tried to concentrate on her planet chart. Daphne rolled her eyes and passed Wisteria a note.

"They're talking about what I wanted to tell you yesterday before you left. There's a rumor going around that you're lying about you mum's death and everything you've said so far. The rumor also says that you're one of the deatheaters, kinda like a nark or something. Also, people are saying you're a pregnant skank. It's all rubbish. You should slap the boys behind us for even mentioning it."

Anger flared within Wisteria's chest. How could such wild rumors be spreading so early in the year? Who had started them? Wisteria looked toward the front of the room. Professor Sinistra was sitting behind her desk, tampering with a telescope. Wisteria's face flushed red with annoyance. Lucy and Naomi looked at her questioningly. She passed the note to them, and mouthed "Thanks" to Daphne, who gave her a sympathetic look in return. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as she read the note, her eyes becoming a brilliant, acidic green. Naomi craned her neck to read it and rolled her eyes and shook her head when she was done. Lucy scribbled something on a parchment and passed it to Wisteria.

"Want me to help you kick these guys arses after class?"

Some anger left Wisteria as she smiled and repressed laughter. The four girls spent the class period passing notes. When the bell rang and the class departed, Wisteria, Lucy, Daphne, Rebecca, and Naomi followed the group of messy boys who had been sitting behind them. The one who smelled like cabbage noticed the girls behind him and stopped. Wisteria approached him. His intimidation and anxiety was seen all over his face. The Hufflepuffs around him stopped talking. Wisteria smiled.

"So, I heard you talking about me. If you're going to talk about people, you should do it out of earshot."

The boy's adam's apple bobbed in his throat. He stood, frozen, staring at Wisteria. Sunlight fell in from a window, making her hair sparkle and her skin shimmer.

"Nothing to say, huh? Well, you seem to have some sort of interest in me if you can't seem to stop talking about me. Is that correct?"

The boy simply stood, saying nothing. His face went from stark white to bright red, his badly teased hair sticking to his sweaty face. The Ravenclaw girls behind Wisteria laughed out loud. Some Hufflepuff girls nearby stared with daggers in their eyes. Wisteria continued.

"Do you like me? Are you in love with me?" Wisteria finished with a mocking tone. A few other people who had been watching nearby began to laugh. The boy looked down at his feet, shifted them, looked at his friends for support, found none, and returned his gaze to beautiful Wisteria. His friends seemed to be as dumbfounded as he.

"I'm giving you a chance. If you like me, just say so!" Wisteria said sarcastically. A bell rang. Still, the boys remained silent.

"I enjoyed this little conversation. We should do it again sometime. Like the next time you decide to spread ridiculous rumors about people you hardly know, right where they can hear you. Also, I should mention that none of those rumors are true!" she finished in a loud voice, so everyone circled around them could hear. One of the boy's friends grabbed his arm. "Come on, Tim, we have Herbology…" he grumbled. They stumbled down the hall, hiding their red faces in embarrassment. Naomi stood next to Wisteria. "It's like I said… People hate confrontation." she said, adjusting her huge glasses. Wisteria smiled. The five of them walk toward the Ravenclaw tower, relishing in the attention they had just received and predicting new rumors that would arise.


	6. As Water Allures Light 6

Wisteria sat at the Ravenclaw table, munching on a piece of toast. The people around her laughed, gossiped, and complained about classes as she digested her week at this new place. She thought it had been quite strange. It certainly had its surprises.

The owls flew in as usual. Wisteria still hadn't gotten used to them. She looked up in mild wonderment, and noticed a particularly large package being held by two large owls. The owls swooped down in unison and dropped the package in front of Wisteria before disappearing out one of the tall windows. The package was about four feet long, a narrow cardboard box. Many of the people at the Ravenclaw table looked over in curiosity. Wisteria felt herself blushing. "What is that, Wisteria?" Rebecca asked curiously. "I don't know…" she answered quietly. She peeled off the tape and opened the top flaps of the brown package. They were slightly damp because it had rained the previous night. She opened the box and everyone, including her, gasped. It was a Firebolt. Its burnt-umber handle glimmered, and every fiber in its tail was perfectly in place. She grasped the smooth, polished handle with both hands and held it up. Some groaned enviously while others excitedly began to chat about Quiddich tryouts. Lucy plopped into the seat next to her, with a big, pointy grin on her face.

"Is that seriously a Firebolt?! Who sent it to you?"

Wisteria looked inside the box again. She found a small note and read it aloud.

_Wisteria_

_Good luck at your Quiddich tryouts! I figured you would need a good broom. I know you'll succeed and make me proud. Don't forget to write back and tell me how it went._

_Love, Dad_

"Wow, are you sure you can control that thing? Maybe I should trade you my old broom for your new one." Ryan said loudly across the table. "Shutup, Ryan. You'll make her nervous before the tryouts." Lucy called out while Wisteria giggled. Lucy turned to Wisteria. "Seriously, if you make the team, we will definitely win our first match. That broom is the fastest on the market, and it really helps to have fast brooms, you know?" "Yeah, that would make sense." Wisteria replied, laughing. Naomi sat down across from them, next to Daphne. The stack of books she was carrying landed heavily on the table, jostling her large glasses. She adjusted them and quickly read the situation. "So, are you nervous for tryouts today?" she asked, "It should be easier with that impressive broom."

Wisteria smiled. "To be honest, I'm really not nervous at all. I'm doing it for fun." Daphne took a sip of coffee. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to get on the team. I heard your competition sucks." Lucy grumbled something under her breath about third years having ears full of feces.

/

Herbology took place in a large greenhouse near the lake. The professor introduced himself as Professor Longbottom, and enthusiastically talked about the class curriculum the whole class period while the students yawned. The students were seated on tall stools around a long table in the center of the humid greenhouse. Professor Longbottom had a smooth, soothing voice. Wisteria found herself absent-mindedly gazing at the plants around her and watching the sunlight glitter on droplets of water on the glass ceiling.

Wisteria snapped back into attention when a pastel green piece of paper shaped as a butterfly fluttered onto her arm. She unraveled the note and read it.

"You are beautiful. You hair sparkles like the dew on the leaves around us. Your skin is luminescent like the moon reflecting on the lake. You eyes are a brighter violet than the flowers that bloom in the spring. Even your bored expression emits light and beauty. I can't imagine what wonder your smile would bring. -L"

Slightly alarmed, Wisteria glanced at the students around her. She had nearly forgotten that she was currently in a class with the Slytherin house, for the first time. The faces were new, and she didn't know anyone whose name began with L, besides Lucy, who was sitting across from her, gazing at the professor with her mouth slightly open. Naomi sighed next to her, irritated by the long lecture. Quietly, Wisteria folded the green note and tucked it inside her bag. She decided this was something she would keep to herself.

/

Wisteria landed onto the Quiddich pitch with her brand new broom underneath her. She loved her new broom, and the way it obeyed the slightest touch she gave it. The tryouts would be simple: The potential Seekers would be blindfolded for 2 minutes, giving the Snitch a head start. After the blindfolds were taken off, it would be a free-for-all. Wisteria felt excitement fluttering within her.

Lucy stood in front of the group of hopefuls with the Snitch in her hand. Eric handed long, blue pieces of cloth to them. After everyone was blindfolded, Lucy opened her hand. Wisteria could hear the its wings slicing through the air, zipping somewhere behind her back.

"10 seconds." Lucy said. "Don't disappoint me. I want that Snitch back soon."

Wisteria gripped her broom, ready to rip off her blindfold as soon as possible. She could hear others slightly shuffling around her.

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

Wisteria kicked off the ground and ripped of her blindfold. She tore around the pitch, searching for a sparkle of gold. The competitors whipped over and under her. One boy nearly hit her as he speeded past. She flew upward, knowing that a wide-scale view would be helpful.

Then she saw it. It was hovering next to the stands before it flew into the shadowed maze of pillars. Wisteria bent low on her broom and speeded toward it, dodging other competitors. Some began to follow her. Soon she was underneath the stands, maneuvering around pillars of wood. Sunlight slanted through the cracks of the stands, and she could see the Snitch a few yards ahead of her. It was flying fast, desperate to get away. It flew out of an opening, and Wisteria followed. She was gaining speed on it. A boy followed her closely; he could see the Snitch too. Soon it was a race between the two of them, the rest of the competitors following in a large crowd. Wisteria urged her broom on, passing the boy and reaching out to the Snitch. It was hardly a foot away. She could hear the soft hum of its wings.

The boy was now behind her. He grabbed the back of her broom and pulled on it, and she nearly fell off. Furious, she pointed the broom downward and the two spiraled toward the ground in a nosedive. Wisteria pulled up just in time. She sped along the sandy pitch, her tucked feet barely above the ground. The boy's feet were caught and he let go of her as he slid on the sand, defeated and cursing.

Wisteria's Firebolt retained its normal speed and she saw the Snitch again, being chased by a group of three. She urged her broom on, flying toward them. They were pushing and bumping into each other, trying to slow each other down. Wisteria flew as fast as the broom would take her. She flew high above them and flew onward, until she was slightly ahead of the Snitch. Then pulled the same nosedive as before and felt the cold Snitch within her hand and heard cries of surprise coming from above. She pulled up just in time again, and landed smoothly, tightly gripping the golden ball. The team cheered as other competitors landed nearby. Wisteria walked to the team.

"Wisteria!! That was amazing!" Lucy said excitedly.

"It was entertaining to watch," Audrey said, smiling. "Those nosedives were fantastic."

"I knew you would make it." Lucy said. For the first time, Lucy gave Wisteria a hug. The team around them raised their eyebrows.

"Savor this moment, Wisteria. It's not very often Lucy gives out hugs." Peter said, smirking. Lucy glared at him as she pulled away from her new teammate.

"Anyway, the time was ten minutes. Very impressive. I'm glad you made it, Wisteria." Ryan said.

"Oh, really, I couldn't have done it without your help." Wisteria said earnestly. "I knew nothing about Quiddich when I came here. There's no way I'd be on this team if you guys hadn't helped me. Thank you so much."

"There's no need to be modest. You were amazing out there. And I think this team deserves some kind of romp to celebrate." Eric said.

"Let's have a party in the common room tomorrow. It'll give me time to get some food for us." said Chris.

Smiling the widest smile she'd had in days, Wisteria walked to the Ravenclaw common room with her new teammates, glowing both inward and outward.

/

Late that night, Wisteria sat on the soft window seat while her roommates slept. She stared out the wide window, straining her eyes to see though the rain. This had become a nightly ritual. She did not know what she was looking for, yet she felt she had to find something through the storms that met her window every night. As she sat at this window seat, facing the flurry that was mere inches from her, she thought of her mother, and what she would say if she were here…

Wisteria's pendant grew very warm, and began to shine. She covered it with a hand so her roommates wouldn't wake. Soon, it became too hot for her to bear, so she lifted it over her head. As soon as she did this, she saw it: a glowing, red silhouette, drifting through the night sky. Wisteria knew immediately what it was, though she couldn't clearly see it. It was the phoenix. Wisteria watched as it flew toward the eastern towers, where the library was located. It disappeared in darkness.

Wisteria crawled into bed with tears dripping down her face. She stifled sobs in her pillow. Memories of her mother would not leave her. She clutched the crescent moon in her hand. It had become stony and cold. Breathing deeply to calm herself, Wisteria decided she would go to the library in the morning. She knew something would be waiting for her there.


End file.
